For over twenty-five years people have been trying to solve the problem of reducing bacteria in a whirlpool bathtub closed loop-plumbing system. The art is full of inventions that purge water from a system, introduce ozone into a system, add chemicals periodically into the system, dry the system and other ways. All of these known inventions teach away from the present invention.